A Witchy Story
by HexySexy
Summary: I just thought bringing some magic in Gossip Girl would work out well. Please R&R. Since it's my first story, be nice :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So here it goes! Once again!**

**I don't own Gossip Girl on any of its characters.**

It was just one day. The day, I realized, I'm special. Special in a very, hmm … magical way. Way I thought that doesn't exist. It all started with a flash. Flash of power and clairvoyance. I was walking down the street in my Jimmy Choo's and a sparkly Valentino dress, when it hit me.

Suddenly I could hear strange sounds and started getting fuzzy and dizzy feelings. It was just like nature itself searching for me. I'm rich and all … but this … this was better than any stupid duck I've ever eaten. It was the energy, the sparkles of pure energy jolting through me. Then, in a moment, it all broke apart, like it never happened. I was normal again, walking down the street. I realized the fact I've been denying my true self for seventeen years has finally bit me in the ass. Because, my mother has been talking about witches and occult stuff like crazy lately. Well I know she's a witch or a druid or something strange, I had never listened much to her rambling before, but I do remember that our family line goes down to Massachusetts, Salem and our ancestors are believed to be witches. So this sudden awakening probably has to do something to do with it. I'm just going to scream at my mum, when I come home.

Of course this awakening made me suddenly stop in the middle of the sidewalk, actually I almost fell. I was starting to clear my mind and shaking my head, thinking "what the fu**", when a voice behind me said:

"**Are you alright?"**

I turned, and looked at him. My mouth almost fell open, because let me tell you: He was HOT! You know, blue eyes, blond hair … and his face was just … elvish!

I closed my mouth (probably looked like a fish, for a moment) and said: **"Erm … I just, just remembered something … you know, when you remember something and just …erm … stop."**

Thank god to that amazing Dior foundation and powder, that covered my blush. Because I'm not used to blush in front of men. Usually men blush around me. Hmph.

I smiled nervously and continued: **"How that I didn't hear you walking behind me?"** Stupid question, I know … but my heart was racing and my mind was still a bit dizzy from "the suspicious awakening".

He just gave me an assuring smile and said: **"I'm … a very tranquil kind of person. Always minding to myself, trying to not attract attention."**

I gave him another nervous smile, because I just wanted to get out of here, before I embarrass myself even more. Therefore I said: **"Well it was nice meeting you, but I have some things to … solve. Goodbye!" **

I turned and started walking in the opposite direction, back to our penthouse. If I didn't, I'd probably do something stupid and embarrassing. I heard a silent **"Bye"**. But when I looked back, to wave at him (stupid I know), he wasn't there anymore. Strange. Maybe it was just my messed up mind, and he had just gone to that store over there. Whatever, I was trying to get him off my mind anyway.

Still a bit dizzy and shocked from all the crazy stuff I've been through in the last half an hour, I arrived in the front of an apartment building, where I've been living with my mum for several years now.

My parents got a divorce, after my mum found out Roman, my father's lover, and now his _boyfriend_. Not that I have anything against homosexuals, actually I adore them. But it hurt. Divorces are always hard to the children. Especially if their father moves to France. But I didn't have the time to think about that then.

I pushed the door open, walked in and said hello to the doorman. He just nodded and I went straight to the elevator. I got in and pressed the number ten. I live in a penthouse, and penthouses are at the top of the building. I don't even know if I've ever used the stairs. Hmm.

After a short and silent ride up, the elevator bell rang, the doors opened, and I walked in the penthouse. I called out:

"**Mother? ****Are you here somewhere? I need to talk to you! Urgently," **There was no answer. Dorota wasn't to be seen either … so she and mum probably went shopping or something like that.

I went up to my room, laid off my bag and took down my shoes. I checked if there was anything new on Gossip Girl, using my ultra thin MacBook Air, but there was nothing interesting happening in the Upper East Side, so I threw myself on the bed and just started to think about everything that had occurred before. I fell asleep, lost in my thoughts.

I was awaken by some sounds from the atrium, obviously my dear mother, finally arrived. The second I raised from the bed, my dreams were forgotten. Well, I didn't feel like they were important or anything, just dreams you know. I went to the mirror to comb my hair, fix some makeup … My dress was all wrinkled so I tried to straighten it out. I smiled to my reflection in mirror, but strangely it didn't smile back and my eyes almost fell out.

As if that wasn't enough, the reflection actually said something: **"Well, you've finally noticed me!" **I screamed to the top of my lungs: **"Mother! Derota! What have you done with my MIRROR?"**

Shocked again, I sat on the bed, and _she _smirked and said: **"Too much drama …,"** and sat on the bed to. My mother ran into the room, with a worried expression on her face, and my reflection beamed her, sighted and said; **"I can't believe, you haven't told her yet!"**

My mother just gave her a narrowed glare and said: **"You, can shut up … she wasn't ready … what could I've possibly done?"** And then I started whimpering in the bed.

My mom sat beside me, and put a hand on my shoulder. **"Blair, it is going to be okay. Calm down dear." **

I just beamed her angrily, and then stood up and started shouting: **"How can I possibly calm down? I just realized that I am a witch. Blair Walldorf is a witch? What. The. Fuck. But that seems to be totally beside the point, since my MIRROR IMAGE is fucking talking to me!"**

My mother was just eying me calmly, which built up my anger even more. I stood up, trembling from anger, and asked in a quiet tone:

"**How, how, how could you keep something like this from me? You just always kept rambling and talking about 'how special' I am. Special? You've never even mention the word MAGIC! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS,"** I screamed and stamped with my feet. **"You my dear mother are a TRAITOR!" **

When I was screaming the last word, the vase on my nightstand exploded. I just made a psycho smile and said: **"Did you se that? My fucking vase exploded! Vases don't explode by themselves!" **

My reflection in the mirror just sighted again, and threw herself/myself on the bed. Then my mom looked at me, bits of guilt glimmering in her eyes. **"Blair, my dear I tried to tell you. But you just wouldn't listen. You didn't even want to hear about witchcraft!" **

I calmed down a bit, but I was angry. **"Who is she,"** I asked and pointed my finger towards the reflection. She turned towards me and said: **"Well, I am your astral/mirror self … I've been here since your birth, but you didn't notice me, because you weren't a full witch yet!"**

I gave her a sarcastic smile and turned back to my mother: **"And, how come that I even am a witch? You have told me something about freaky ancestors before … I think." **Now my mom and my reflection sighted simultaneously. **"Blair, I've told you, like a dozen times, that our ancestor are from Salem. I guess you know where that is, and what was happening there! But you'll have a lot of time to learn about your ancestors. Now it's more important that I give you something. Something very special." **

I beamed at her, suspiciously, trying to put my supercilious face on. She put one of her palms in a fist and whispered something. A flash of light appeared between her fingers, and when she opened her hand there was a ring on it. A silver ring with a big perfect and elliptical aquamarine inserted.

I couldn't resist its beauty, so I took a breath and said: **"Oh, mother it is beautiful! But how the hell, did it appear in your palm?" **She just smiled and continued:

"**That, my dear is a question for tomorrow. And this is not just a silly shiny ring. It's a power ring. Power ring helps you to concentrate your power in one particular spot, so you can perform magic. The aquamarine stone indicates, that you are a water witch, usually calm and tranquil, but if you get angry or upset, a storm surge appears," **she beckoned at the shattered vase and continued, **"Now you have a week to experience the awakening of the witch. This is yours now," **I stretched my fingers and she put the ring on the ring finger of course.

Before she turned to walk out of the door, she had given me a quite strange warning: **"Karma's a bitch," **she blinked and walked out of the room. Confused, I turned to my, reflection in question, but she just said: **"Don't look at me, you're going to find it all out yourself!"** I just eyed her superciliously and walked out of the room, heading out. Again. I just hope not to run into crazy ultra hot random blond guys in the street. Again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry, it took me some time to finish this chap … I had a lot of school work and studying to do. **

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon in New York, so I thought: Why waste it? I grabbed my purse, descended down the stairs and walked through the atrium of the penthouse, intentionally gracious, not even looking at my mother who was sitting and smirking on one of those small sofas we keep here. When I stepped in the elevator she shouted a goodbye, and I just rolled my eyes.

Once elevator descended to the lobby I just walked out, almost sprinting through the lobby and ignoring the doorman. I just wanted to get out of the place.

Once out, and on my way to the Central Park I went to a bakery store and bought some bread, so I could feed ducks in one of the ponds there. The bread smelled very delicious, and looked tasty. Well it had better be tasty, since I paid three dollars per kilogram.

When I arrived at the park I realized that this walk, indeed, was a good idea, since the gentle breeze and rustling of leaves was really calming and good kinda good for my equilibrium. Well the "calming realization" did not last long, because it finally and utterly hit me.

"**I'm a witch … Shit," **just slipped out of my mouth. I looked around and hoped that there are no gossip girl "reporters" around. Ahh. To hell with them. I can just curse them now, or something … Hey, maybe I'll even like this new "witch power".

Nevertheless, there was another distraction, messing with my equilibrium. While I was quite calm about the whole witch thing, something … actually, someone was popping in my mind.

Him. That blond guy I ran into the street. He was just so … perfect. Of course, I would never admit it, especially not in front of him! It is not my style; I like being a confident and an independent woman, who doesn't care about the company of men.

Well, I'll just have to deal with it. When I finally arrived to the pond, the ducks were all very happy to see me, well … in their own way. Therefore, I grabbed the bread, and started feeding them.

But of course, even my solitary walk through the park, wouldn't go perfect and without complications. I was just standing there minding my own business, feeding the ducks peacefully, when I heard a voice behind me.

"**Well look who it is!"**I flinched and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned and saw nobody else, but him! Him! That *rawr* mysterious guy, who I had met before. I turned to him and cleared my throat:

"**Are you, by any chance following me?" **He just smirked, saying: **"No I am not following you; I was just having a little walk down the Central Park."**

I beamed him suspiciously, saying: **"You better not be, or else I'll …"** and then I stopped, because the beauty of his perfect face just astonished me. He just gave me 'the look' and said:

"**You'll what?"**

I stepped forward poking him in the chest, and said: **"Oh, I'll think of something … you know, I can be very creative,"** the aquamarine ring flashed for a second but I didn't notice it**, "and since I am queen B you can easily get outcasted form the society. How would you like that? Oh … and that reminds me … who the hell you are anyway?"**

He just laughed at my threats, and said:

"**Do you really think that your childish social wars on the Upper East Side concern me? If that's what you're thinking, you are as nutty as squirrel poo." **

Then he made a smug face: **"And yeah, my name is Evan, Evan Avalon." **And then he just turned and walked away.

I just stood there, shocked, with my mouth open like a fish when he left. Angry, I picked up the bread and threw the whole loaf in the pond. I was thinking _what the fuck just happened?_

This prat, has shaken me to my bones. He was so … calm, tranquil, almost untouchable. I shook my head and looked around. He was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed my phone and dialled Serena. She answered after three rings:

"**Hey B what's up, I just saw …,"** she started, but I immediately interrupted her rambling and said:

"**S, do you know who Evan Arylon is," **I asked impatiently. She replied:

"**Yeah … I think that this is the guy who just turned in Columbia … I think we even have some classes together. Why B? Are you interested in this hot stuff?" **

It is good that I didn't faint in the middle of Central park after I had heard that he was in my year! I took a deep breath to cool off. I didn't want Serena to notice anything.

"**Serena, could you stop provoking, I don't like him, I just had a little … well I don't know what, with him in the park, and I wanted to know who he is …"**

"**Ahh, you had something huh, Blair it's alright to like hot gu…" **I interrupted her by viciously pressing the end of call button.

I walked over to one of the benches and sat on it. Could this day get even more fucked up? I searched my bag for dry powder, it that oval case with a mirror. Because of all the drama I forgot about my 'mirror friend', therefore when I had oppended it and she said: **"In a crisis, are we," **I screamed and dropped the damned thing. **"Shit," **I mumbled to myself and picked it up.

"**Can't you just shut up and leave me alone?" **I whispered nervously, because I was afraid that someone would see me talking to my powder case – Evan for example.

Nevertheless, she just smiled and said: **"Oh, just stop complaining all the time. You should be having a lot of fun now. You haven't even seen the magic yet." **

"**Whatever, you … you …**** are going back in the bag," **I said, and she just shrugged. I closed the case viciously, and stuffed it in the bag. I took a breath, to cool myself, and then I was just staring in the distance, thinking about nothing and everything at once. Maybe it won't be so hectic the next day.

I stood up, heading home, exhausted from that day's drama.


End file.
